1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to call rejecting systems and rejecting methods for wireless communication devices and, particularly, to a call rejecting system and a rejecting method that uses less memory and increase processing speed of wireless communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones and laptops having the function of setting some prohibited phone numbers and automatically rejecting calls coming from the prohibited phone numbers. A user can set and store prohibited phone numbers in a wireless communication device. When the wireless communication device receives a call, the wireless communication device automatically compares the number of the call with the stored prohibited phone numbers before ringing or vibrating to remind the user. If the number of the call is different from any of the stored prohibited phone numbers, the wireless communication device rings or vibrates to remind the user. On the contrary, if the number of the call is same as any of the stored prohibited phone numbers, the wireless communication device automatically hangs up the call without ringing or vibrating, and then displays corresponding message of the call to tell the user via ringing or vibrating.
However, most wireless communication devices generally have not enough memory to store a great number of prohibited phone numbers. Furthermore, when the software for setting prohibited phone numbers and rejecting calls coming from the prohibited phone numbers is installed and running in a wireless communication device, the memory of the wireless communication device is occupied. Thus, processing speed of the wireless communication device is decreased, and operation of the wireless communication device is disturbed.
Therefore, a new call rejecting system and a new call rejecting method are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.